Creeping Shadows
by FreakinMi
Summary: Nanaya finds Kengo in Haruka’s mansion tied up in rose vines in the basement and decides to take advantage of the situation. YAOI! Nanaya/Kengo. Non-con. Follows the anime.


**Author's rambling:  
**Okay, this story probably needs some notes added to understand it better! First of all: set during the ANIME. I have not read the manga yet. The reason is simply that I read somewhere that the anime was disappointing compared to the manga, so I decided to see the anime first and then be pleasantly surprised by the manga afterwards. However I couldn't get this story out of my head... So yeah... I just wrote it right away. I have only watched the first 16 episodes of the anime, so I got a long way to go. Also, if I can get a story going I might turn this into a 3-chapter story or so. I have an idea for a second chapter, but not really any idea how to end it in the third, so we'll see... Ideas are welcome!  
Also, I fell in love with this pairing after reading LordPocky's take on it, thanks for the inspiration :)

**Title****:** Creeping Shadows  
**Pairing:** Nanaya/Kengo  
**Rating:** Mature, NC-17, MA, M or something like that  
**Setting:** Episode 6 of the _anime_ - In Haruka's mansion with Kengo tied up in rose vines in the basement (He get's tied up a lot, doesn't he?)  
**Warning:** YAOI! Hot guys taking and giving it up the behind! RAPE/NON-CON, blood and a little violence/torture I guess. Bad language also... not too bad but...  
**Beta:** None. Beware of typos and stuff, English is not my native language! Review/PM me if you'd like to beta!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Monochrome Factor, which might be a good thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CREEPING SHADOWS**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey! Take this thing off me! Don't leave me here!!" Kengo yelled as he watched the backs of his friends disappear out of the opening to the little room in the basement and into the hallway following the scream of their host. They weren't really leaving him here while going to fight against the kokuchi possessed siblings themselves, were they?

"AKIRA!" No one turned around to even look at him while he trashed against the confining rose vines around his chest and wrists. "Wait for me, I'll get out of here in no time and come join you. Save some for me!"

Kengo listened for the sound of returning footsteps, but he could only hear running getting fainter until he couldn't hear it anymore at all. He tried wriggling his hands that were tied on his back to get them free, but the vines didn't budge from his small movements. Tugging a few times he found that he had been tied to the pipes running along the floor as well, he wouldn't just be able to get up and follow his teammates while still being tied up. Kengo wanted to prove himself to Akira as something more than the problematic deadweight he was considered and he started pulling at the vines hard trying to break them, but had to stop as he felt the spikes pierce his wrists drawing blood. Damn kokuchi vine-weapons-things.

He couldn't just sit around though. Akira had finally accepted him into their kokuchi-ass-kicking team and he wasn't about to let his team down on their first time together... where he had been allowed to come. He wanted to protect his friends, to protect the balance between the light and the shadows or something like that. He didn't quite understand it all yet.

Taking a deep breath be braced himself before trying one more time to free himself, he wriggled his wrists and twisted his upper body trying to loosen the vines just that tiny bit that would make him able to break free. But no matter how much he struggled it seemed more like the vines was tightening around him instead of becoming looser. Thorns were piercing him through his clothes now and he could feel blood droplets dripping from his wrists making sickening sounds as they splashed onto the concrete floor. Kengo grit his teeth and hissed to keep himself from crying out at the painful sensation of being cut several places at the same time. He wouldn't give up though, he struggled even more hearing his jacket rip slightly and feeling the thorns penetrate him deeper causing red stains to appear on his shirt and jacket.

"You know... those thorns are poisonous to humans, you shouldn't try to fight them that much."

Kengo ceased his struggling immediately and looked up with big chocked eyes searching the room. He hadn't heard anyone approaching down the hallway and he certainly hadn't seen anyone go through the door. Had he really been that occupied with trying to ignore the pain? Then he spotted the one talking to him. Leaning against the wall right next to the square of light pretending to be an entrance, he was almost impossible to see because of the light coming in making the darkness even darker, but the sky blue light surrounding him illuminated him just enough. Upon realizing who he was looking at, Kengo's eyes widened even more if possible and small beads of sweat started forming on his forehead.

"You… You're Nanaya, right?" Kengo heard the other give a small deep laugh before clapping his hands applauding Kengo's realization. He didn't remember much from his last encounter with the shin, but he did remember that he had made him fight Akira. That he was the enemy.

"And you're the stupid weakling brat that couldn't even defeat one newborn shin even though you had three kokuchi to help you out." Nanaya stepped out of the darkness and took the few steps towards Kengo before he stood between the younger boy's legs, hood on his head, hands in his pockets, and an icy one-eyed stare directed at Kengo. Nanaya's lips curled into a malicious smile.

Kengo wanted to respond, to retort and snap at the other guy. He wasn't usually the guy who would just silently absorb insults shot at him or his best friend for that matter, but being tied up, perhaps poisoned - if Nanaya was telling the truth - and in a very vulnerable position made him reconsider angering the yellow eyed demon before him. Kengo knew he would be better of following the bidding of the other until he could break free or the others returned... as long as Nanaya didn't try to make some kokuchi posses him again.

"What are you doing here, Nanaya? The fight is out there; shouldn't you keep an eye on the kokuchi, they are yours, right?" Kengo could swear Nanaya's expression turned annoyed for a split second before he felt the sole of Nanaya's boot hit his face sending him to the floor with a taste of his own blood and dirt from the boot in his mouth. And damn the floor was harder than expected – and colder.

"My business is none of your concern. Besides, it's already too late for your friends to try and save those two - my job here was done a long time ago."

Kengo felt his lips curve into a small smile as he looked up at the annoyed shin. He didn't know why he smiled, it just seemed appropriate. It certainly seemed to make the shin confused and perhaps even a little agitated.

"If your job is already done, then I'm really starting to wonder what you're still doing here. Checking up or are you actually afraid we might still ruin it for you?"

"Shut up!" Nanaya still managed to keep a little superiority to his voice, but both boys knew he was losing control of the situation each time Kengo mentioned something related to his failures in defeating the Akira and Shirogane combo.

"Or what? You'll kill me?" Kengo regretted saying it almost right away seeing Nanaya's face transform into one that almost looked insane as he flashed the younger male a teethy smile and visibly tensed up as if he was getting excited. Kengo swallowed hard, he had forgotten why it was a bad idea to anger the other and now he was painfully reminded about it as he was kicked again, this time in the chest making the thorns there pierce his skin in new places and some even breaking of the vines staying inside his body.

He cried out and then silence filled the room if not the entire mansion. It hadn't been a loud cry, enough for both of them to hear, but not enough to get the attention of anyone outside the basement; however the deafening silence following it made it seem louder to Kengo, chocked by his own cry. But Nanaya was pleased with it and Kengo could tell from the creepy smile on his lips. He would make sure not to emit another sound that would please the shin.

"I told you to shut up, brat."

"It's Asamura Kengo."

"Shut up!" Nanaya seemed to pause a little trying to control his temper. The tension left his body as he took in the view of the bleeding and vulnerable boy beneath him. Kengo was trembling slightly and his breathing had become irregular. Nanaya's eyes traced all over Kengo's body making Kengo feel even more uneasy.

"I won't take your life - not yet anyway. Killing you won't prove anything since you're such a weakling. Actually I'd probably disgrace myself if I spend time getting rid of someone like you. Consider yourself lucky because I happen to know of better ways to deal with troublesome idiots like you." Nanaya kneeled down and let his fingers weave into Kengo's blonde hair pulling him up in a sitting position. He was rewarded with a small whimper muffled by gritted teeth and a glare filled with defiance. The shin knew he would love taking the boy's body instead of his life, breaking him, stealing him away from his friends without them noticing.

"You're just afraid that if you hurt me, Aya, Akira and Shirogane will come kick your ass so hard y-" Kengo was interrupted as Nanaya brought him forwards by his hold on Kengo's head, bringing them as close as the rose vines allowed tearing deeper into the blonde's skin. The younger of the two froze as Nanaya brought his face closer licking his lips like some hungry predator.

"If you won't shut up, you're forcing me to silence you." Nanaya whispered before forcefully clasping his lips to the blondes in an almost bruising kiss. Kengo's eyes widened in surprise staring at the eyelid of the one closed eye the shin had left and he gasped at the weird feeling he was getting. Nanaya was fast and his tongue was in Kengo's mouth as soon as the boy had giving him the chance, exploring his mouth and swirling their tongues together. He could taste the mixture of saliva and blood and it excited him more than it probably should have, considering this was just a lowly human. Nanaya felt the blonde's tongue suddenly come to life and start fighting against his, trying to push him out but instead ending up sliding them against each other with every try. The friction between them making Nanaya's blood gather somewhere around his mid region, the human was turning him on.

Tugging at Kengo's blonde locks again he forced the younger's head back ending the kiss as abrupt at it had started. The move had exposed the blonde's neck and Nanaya moved in to attach his lips to it, kissing and nibbling in a gentler way while lowering them to the concrete floor. The gentle touch a contrast to the sharp pain Kengo was receiving from the thorns as Nanaya rested upon him.

"I... I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand, you just need to shut the fuck up and let me do you." The bluenette knew that Kengo was having a major argument somewhere on the inside from his sudden silence and lack of trashing in Nanaya's hold, and he loved being the cause of that inner debate. Deciding to advance things further while Kengo was still occupied with sorting out how he should react, Nanaya's free hand traveled down landing between Kengo's legs cupping his member. The blonde yelped as his body made a weird spasm before tensing up.

"Don't touch me _there_." Kengo shifted a bit trying to get his crotch away from the other.

"For a servant you're really bad at taking orders, you know that?" Nanaya sat back up while ripping two long pieces of cloth from Kengo's green shirt with a sigh seemingly displeased with the youngster. "You brought this upon yourself, I warned you that I'd shut you up if you couldn't keep quiet."

Not giving Kengo time to respond Nanaya leaned in, gagged Kengo with the fabric and tied the remaining piece around his mouth finishing up with a small bite to the blondes' earlobe admiring his work and pleased by the grunts and muffed curses he was receiving.

"Now, let's hurry it up a bit in case your annoying master should survive this battle as well and come back looking for you." The bluenette quickly stripped the younger of his shoes and lower garments tossing them away before taking a few moments to study the boy he was going to claim as his own. His purpose with coming here had originally been to keep an eye on his enemies like Kengo had guessed, but he was quite happy with the way things had progressed, he could certainly use the relief.

"Heh, you're not completely unaffected down there either." Nanaya pushed Kengo's legs apart and settled himself between them. The blonde closed his eyes and turned his face away from the scene trying to ignore what was being said to him. Of cause his body had reacted, he was a hormonal unstable teenager for crying out loud, he could get hard from looking at certain shaped fruits in the convenience store. That didn't change the fact the he felt embarrassed when being told straight to his face tough. Embarrassed that his body was reacting in that way to the touch of a male - an enemy - and even while he was in pain.

His trail of though stopped momentarily as he felt Nanaya's long fingers slowly wrap around his semi-stiffness one by one squeezing until it was fully hardened in his hand. Kengo threw his head back as the other started pumping him in a slow rhythm making even a simple task such as breathing difficult. He was fighting his own body as it wanted to give in and use Nanaya's hand to reach a climax, but he wouldn't give in. He would fight and suppress the moans trying to slip through his throat and he was happy that he was still able to keep his cool.

Kengo's eyes shot open and fixated on Nanaya as he felt something poke at his opening. Now he knew what Nanaya had meant by 'let me do you', he had had his doubts never having heard the term before, but now he knew for sure. Kengo bit into the gag as he felt the digit sliding inside him and tears threatened to fall. It wasn't because being penetrated by a single finger hurt, not compared to the pain he was already in, it was Nanaya's smile promising him that more was to come.

As a second finger was pushed in though Kengo started trashing again; bucking his hips trying to get away from the unpleasant invasion, the gag muffling his cries of displeasure he couldn't concentrate enough to suppress any longer.

"It'll feel better in a moment." Kengo's gaze went to the ceiling trying to find an object to focus on to forget about what was happening, but he couldn't find any, not even a lamp or a crack. His vision was slowly turning blurry from the mix of sensations forced on his body and his brain working overtime trying to sort them all out. And then it happened, a moan was ripped from his body and the gag wasn't enough to keep it from reaching Nanaya's ears.

"There you go, much better, right?" Kengo wasn't listening; he was only concentrating on the place inside of him currently overloading his system with waves of pleasure. Suddenly nothing really mattered anymore as long as Nanaya would keep stroking that spot inside of him that was making him see stars. He had no idea he was capable of feeling this good from doing something so very wrong. The blonde continued rolling his hips, but this time he was working with Nanaya's movements, making sure he was hit at the right place every time.

All too soon the pleasure stopped, Kengo wanted to protest as the digits was removed and he had been so close to cross over the edge too. The blonde didn't get to make many muffed noises before he was roughly flipped over; face down on the concrete floor since his arms couldn't very well support him in their tied up state and his rear raised up for Nanaya to do with as he pleased.

"You seem like you enjoyed yourself... let me enjoy you too." Nanaya removed his jacket and opened his pants, not bothering to dispose of them more than necessary to complete his task. Taking his own neglected erection in hand he positioned himself at Kengo's entrance. "Brace yourself, puppy."

Kengo cried into his gag once again as he felt his channel being filled inch by inch by something much larger than he had been prepared for. The feeling of being stretched beyond his capacity but still not braking hurt like hell and the bluenette didn't allow him time to adjust as he retracted and slammed back into the younger body again and again. Much to Kengo's terror he would occasionally feel that sweet spot getting massaged and the pain would subside for a few seconds, and each time the processes was repeated the pain would leave his body faster and fail to return.

"Fuck, you're good. I actually want to hear you now." With a quick movement the fabric around Kengo's head was ripped setting the frantic moans he was emitting free. Nanaya's hand gripped Kengo's hip pounding harder into him while weaving the other hand into the soft blonde locks again, pulling at them lifting Kengo's face from the floor. The boy let out a displeased sound among the moans of pleasure. Nanaya almost felt enchanted by the sounds coming from the other reveling in the fact that he was the cause, but he needed to hear one word spilled repeatedly from those soft slightly red tinted lips.

"Say my name."

Kengo didn't know if he had just heard right, the shin wanted him to moan out his name like they were... lovers? He would prefer being gagged anytime over spilling the bluenette's name between these strange moans he wasn't even aware he could create. Actually he was a bit scared the gag had been the only thing stopping him from calling out to the other a long time ago, begging him to go faster, to take him harder.

"Say it!"

This time it was obviously more of a command than a request and it was followed by Kengo being flipped onto his back again, legs bend and pushed up as Nanaya reached deeper inside him.

"Nanah..." Kengo never thought he would have been happy for being tied up, but right now he couldn't welcome the confinements of the vines more. If they hadn't been there he was sure he would have reached out to embrace the other male, entangle his fingers in his messy hair and bring his face down to kiss him sincerely, letting the shin know that he loved every second of it. Kengo knew he would feel guilty later for even letting the idea cross his mind, but it would be even worse if Nanaya realized what he was in reality doing to him. "Nanaya-ah."

"Yeah, keep saying it like that. I can't believe I ever wanted to shut you up." Nanaya reached in between their bodies gripping the blonde's dripping length and pumped the younger in time with his angled thrusts, hitting that one sweet spot inside of the other over and over again. Kengo started trembling from the overload to his nerves as he mixed Nanaya's name in between his heavy moans as the bluenette continued on with his pounding.

The shin gave a final malicious smile along with a few hard jerks and that was all Kengo could take before his eyes rolled back into his head as his seed released all over Nanaya's hand and their clothes. His insides contracted heavily around the shin, who in turn let out his first moan during the intercourse and released inside Kengo, letting the boy's walls milk him dry.

They stayed still for a short while; the only sound surrounding them was their heavy breathing trying to level out. The moment of peace ended as Nanaya retracted himself and stood up turning his back to Kengo as he redressed himself in silence. Trying to collect himself Kengo watched the scene, not sure whether to break the silence by saying something or if he'd be better of shutting up. While Kengo was contemplating his options Nanaya had finished up and opened a gate back to the shadow world he belonged to and Kengo had to speak up before it was too late.

"Hey! Take this thing off me first! Don't leave me here, Nanaya!" Kengo found he was experiencing a state of déjà-vu watching Nanaya's back slowly disappearing into the dark void. However this time the one he called for turned around, a scowl plastered on his face as he pondered what to do. "Please don't leave me like this. I won't tell anyone what we did or hold a grudge, just don't let them find me like this."

"You'd die from embarrassment?" Kengo simply nodded at that, he probably would. But he didn't like the sudden teethy grin the shin shot him or the fact that a dagger had suddenly appeared in his hand and he was advancing on Kengo in an intimidating way. "We can't have you die in a stupid way like that."

"W-wait, I didn't mean it like that! I don't want to die!" Kengo closed his eyes tightly as Nanaya raised the weapon and lashed out at him, waiting for the painful sensation of being slashed open again. But it never came, instead the vines went limb around him before falling to the floor. He opened his eyes to look questioningly at Nanaya while gently rubbing his sore wrists.

"It'd be a pity if you died before I could get another taste of you." Nanaya hid the dagger in his jacket again and took out a small flask tossing it to the blonde. "It's an antidote and a thank you for the meal."

Kengo watched in silence, not knowing if he should say thank you or insult Nanaya as he turned his back again and went through the portal.

" See you around, Kengo."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** Hi, thanks for making it all the way through! I hope it was to your liking. Please review and tell me your thoughts on it :D If people like it I'd be happy to write another chapter or two more. As mentioned in my rambling I'm open to ideas as well!


End file.
